<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оттепель by Helga_Mareritt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090088">Оттепель</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt'>Helga_Mareritt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, First adventure, Fix-It, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Много слов на шведском — разобрать Лалли может только своё имя, так что вслушивается в интонации: ловит отголоски радости, тревоги, удивления. Но он хотел бы понять больше, понять сам, а не просить перевода.<br/>[сборник драбблов]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пустота</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Безыдейный фикс-ит эпизода в начале 11 главы первого приключения, где Лалли приходит в себя, и продолжение.<br/>Просто 514 страница стабильно вызывала у меня реакцию «котика жалко», и это в итоге вылилось в текст.</p><p>***<br/>Первые три драббла опубликованы в рамках ЗФБ-2021, команда WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кажется, на самом деле он с первого мгновения знал, что это сон — но слишком сильно хотел верить. Не давал себе заметить фальши — <i>так не бывает</i> — глупый, глупый…</p><p>Как бы он ни старался, он никогда не будет достаточно хорошим. Даже бабушка не была — <i>она ошиблась</i> — а он не сможет быть лучше неё.</p><p>Он тянется в пустоту.</p><p>Свет из открытой двери слишком яркий, режет отвыкшие глаза, чей-то смех снаружи — слишком громкий, так что хочется закрыть уши.</p><p>Но его ладонь обхватывают тёплые пальцы. Тянут, сжимают, а вторая рука касается волос — то ли поправить причёску, то ли погладить. Он мог бы сказать «Не трогай, я не разрешал», мог бы оттолкнуть или укусить, но после долгого сна тело непослушное, противится резким движениям, а пересохшие губы не выговорят ни слова; он мог бы… но слишком захвачен мыслью, что в его пустоте, полной чересчур яркого света, кто-то подал ему руку, кто-то ждал его.</p><p>
  <i>Он знает кто.</i>
</p><p>Много слов на шведском — разобрать Лалли может только своё имя, так что вслушивается в интонации: ловит отголоски радости, тревоги, удивления. Но он хотел бы понять больше, понять сам, а не просить перевода.</p><p>Для этого придётся учить чужой язык — язык страны, которая не понравилась ему с первого шага на шумный вокзал, язык, который звучит так некрасиво и резко по сравнению с финским… Но он попробует.</p><p>
  <i>Когда-нибудь ему тоже будет, что сказать.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Добрый день</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лалли вертит в руках печенье, которое вручила ему Туури: есть не хочется, хотя, наверное, должно. С тех пор, как очнулся, он только выпил воды.</p><p>«Найти безопасную стоянку оказалось так легко».</p><p>Хочется снова уснуть и не просыпаться. <i>Лучше бы он вообще не просыпался…</i> Нельзя: у него есть работа, которую нужно сделать, ему только что об этом напомнили. Но пока все чем-то заняты — посудой, кошкой, радио, чем угодно, — он может просто ещё немного посидеть тут, в стороне.</p><p>Лалли запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в шершавую кору дерева, и смотрит, как бегут облака за переплетением корявых ветвей. Хороший день: достаточно много солнца, чтобы монстры не высовывались. Короткий день: солнце уже прошло больше половины пути, не так много осталось до сумерек. Но капитан сказала (<i>Туури передала</i>), что они едут сегодня — значит, сегодня.</p><p>Лалли медленно вдыхает пахнущий оттепелью воздух, старается не слушать звучащие в лагере голоса. Всё идёт, как должно идти. Он выполнит свою работу хорошо.</p><p>Звук шагов на влажной земле совсем тихий, приглушённый — пока человек не запинается о корень, восклицает невнятно и возмущённо (это, наверное, слово не из тех, какие учат скальды). Лалли скашивает глаза: нет, не упал и даже ничего не уронил и не разлил.</p><p>Эмиль стоит рядом с двумя мисками в руках — протягивает ему одну, снова говорит по-шведски, так что Лалли не понимает ни слова.</p><p>(Интонации успокаивают.)</p><p>Он берёт миску, хотя голода всё ещё не чувствует, а запах от похлёбки только слегка напоминает о чём-то съедобном. Держит в ладонях, будто греет руки, хотя на самом деле сквозь перчатки тепло не добирается до кожи.</p><p>Эмиль не уходит: говорит коротко и непонятно, присаживается на бревно рядом и черпает ложкой свой суп, иногда поглядывая на Лалли. Нужно тоже поесть, «не хочется» или «невкусно» — это неважно.</p><p>Но вместо того он вспоминает: не так давно, когда Туури взбрело в голову поболтать с ним, она пыталась научить его нескольким словам на шведском и исландском. Он не очень её слушал, но если постараться — память у него хорошая. Он найдёт хоть что-нибудь.</p><p>
  <i>Он знает, какое слово подошло бы, но его отыскать в памяти не может. </i>
</p><p>Вспоминается только одно, и оно не совсем подходит, а может, совсем не подходит, но…</p><p>— Добрый день, — аккуратно выговаривает Лалли. Он не слишком уверен в произношении, но почти уверен, что все буквы на своих местах.</p><p>Эмиль не доносит ложку до рта, смотрит на него с удивлением. Недоумением. Или как это ещё назвать.</p><p>…он хотел сказать хоть что-то на родном языке Эмиля. И почему-то надеялся, что тот поймёт.</p><p>
  <i>что дело не в самих словах</i>
</p><p>Лалли отворачивается, зачёрпывает суп, неаккуратно стукнув ложкой по миске, и торопливо отхлёбывает.</p><p>«Не обращай внимания. Давай просто есть. Забудь, что я сказал».</p><p>Эмиль улыбается — тепло, солнечно.</p><p>— Добрый день, Лалли.</p><p>Кладёт ладонь ему на предплечье, слегка похлопывает, и его не хочется оттолкнуть. Немного хочется опрокинуть миску с супом — но это только потому, что суп невкусный.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Слова</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Мне нужны слова», говорит он Туури, и она пишет ему список из двух десятков слов, которые, как она считает, могут пригодиться в первую очередь. «Доброе утро», «спокойной ночи», «спасибо», «пожалуйста», «есть», «спать», «я не понимаю», «опасно», «безопасно»… Правда, зачем-то делает три столбца: финский, шведский, исландский, а не только финский и шведский, как он просил. Третий столбец Лалли игнорирует.</p><p>«Спасибо» на шведском — короткое и простое слово, он быстро запоминает его и тренируется использовать (Миккель невозмутимо отвечает неразборчивое датское «пожалуйста», передавая ему миску с едой). Но не все слова такие простые.</p><p>Лалли подсаживается к Эмилю, который, устроившись на бревне на краю лагеря, задумчиво и как-то очень наугад штопает носок, и дожидается, пока на него обратят внимание. Тогда он показывает Эмилю листок и слово в шведском столбце — оно значит «тишина», если Туури не ошиблась (не должна ошибаться в таких вещах, она же скальд). Она объясняла ему, как читаются в шведском буквы и сочетания букв, но он не уверен, что может правильно прочесть слово.</p><p>Туури работает с книгами, он не может отвлекать её каждый раз, когда забудет, как что-то читается.</p><p>Эмиль с некоторой неуверенностью произносит недлинную фразу, и Лалли вздыхает: что ж, его не поняли. Неудобно. Слов «читать вслух» на листочке нет вообще.</p><p>Немного подумав — Эмиль смотрит на него удивлённо, но ждёт, — Лалли указывает пальцем на финское слово и отчётливо говорит:</p><p>— Тишина.</p><p>Потом — на шведское, потом — на Эмиля. Может, хоть так поймёт?</p><p>Понял: недоумение на лице сменяет улыбка. Тоже проводит пальцем по слову, будто подчёркивает его кончиком ногтя, и читает:</p><p>— Tystnad.</p><p>Лалли повторяет за ним. Кажется, выходит похоже.</p><p>А когда Эмиль после небольшой паузы осторожно, чуть ли не по слогам выговаривает финское «тишина» (хотя, честно говоря, если не знать, что за слово — понять было бы невозможно), Лалли тоже улыбается — чуть-чуть, уголками губ.</p><p>Правда, это не мешает ему секундой позже сказать «нет», прочитать с листочка шведское «плохо» и затем произнести «тишину» правильно.</p><p>Эмиль повторяет за ним. Что ж, вторая попытка чуть-чуть, самую капельку, лучше… Но до «хорошо» ещё далеко. А жаль. Это тоже простое слово, которое Лалли запомнил сразу — так что предпочёл бы использовать его.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* по-фински «тишина» - hiljaisuus. Эмилю, пожалуй, тут пришлось труднее, чем Лалли)</p><p>** «хорошо» по-шведски – väl, «плохо» - dåligt</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Тепло</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>После сумеречников.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>То, что они чудом избежали смертельной опасности, не значит, что все опасности остались позади. И главные сейчас — голод и холод; троллей есть надежда избежать, этого — нет. Чтобы идти, нужны силы, а сил почти не осталось, потому Лалли рискует сделать один выстрел.</p>
<p>Лиса — это даже лучше, чем белка. В ней больше мяса. Правда, мясо хищников неприятно на вкус, но что поделаешь? </p>
<p>Они укрываются в доме, который разрушен чуть меньше, чем остальные вокруг. Лалли потрошит лису, пока Эмиль, проверив, не забита ли труба, разводит огонь в печке. Находит на кухне слежавшуюся до состояния камня соль и соскабливает её ножом на шмотки мяса: так оно станет чуть лучше. Хотя всё равно отвратительно, так что ему даже не слишком хочется обозвать Эмиля шведским неженкой, когда тот с явным усилием и с непередаваемым выражением лица жуёт жёсткие кое-как прожаренные куски.</p>
<p>Лалли стягивает отсыревшие сапоги — кажется, они всё-таки прохудились, — пристраивает их туда же, куда раньше повесил перчатки: чуть в стороне от печки, надеясь если не просушить, то немного нагреть. А носки, может быть, действительно высохнут.</p>
<p>Запах дыма от кое-как разгоревшихся деревяшек почти заглушает запахи сырости и плесени, которыми пропитан старый дом; огня в печи недостаточно, чтобы прогреть комнату — хотя бы только угол, который они отгородили корявой конструкцией из мебели, досок и ковров, — но если придвинуться поближе, можно почувствовать тепло. Холод, который будто насквозь пропитал его тело, въелся в кости и выстудил кровь, немного отступает. </p>
<p>Эмиль произносит что-то по-шведски с вопросительной интонацией, и Лалли, кажется, разбирает слово «холод» — но только это, да и в нём не уверен, так что пожимает плечами. Тогда Эмиль протягивает руку, касаясь его лодыжки, и говорит уже на финском. </p>
<p>«Тепло»? «Помощь»?</p>
<p>Лалли всё равно не понимает, что он имеет в виду. Да, идущее от печки тепло помогает. Отчасти. Зачем говорить об очевидном? И зачем Эмиль его трогает?</p>
<p>Он пытался учить шведский и помнит не так уж мало слов, сотню, а то и две, — но всё не то, а фразы — ещё сложнее, чем отдельные слова.</p>
<p>— Что делать ты*? — кое-как собирает вопрос — по кусочкам, неловко, нескладно, — и правда обидно, что сейчас они не могут говорить так просто, как во сне. </p>
<p>Эмиль, наверное, помнит, что его словарный запас в основном касается троллей, маршрутов, еды и сна, потому что отвечает всего одним словом:</p>
<p>— Помощь.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы Лалли теперь понимает, что он имеет в виду, но… ладно. </p>
<p>— Ладно, — повторяет он вслух, снова слегка пожимая плечами.</p>
<p>Эмиль смотрит на него странно — будто не верит — а потом кладёт ладонь на его босую ногу.</p>
<p>…Лалли помнит, что когда был без сознания, Эмиль растирал ему ступни и кисти, чтобы он не отморозил пальцы. Тогда он, конечно, ничего не чувствовал, да и вообще немного можно почувствовать через сапоги и перчатки, а на то, чтобы их снимать-надевать, Эмиль времени не тратил.</p>
<p>У него тёплые руки — или, может быть, у самого Лалли кожа настолько ледяная, что ему что угодно кажется тёплым, — и сперва он касается легко и бережно, ощупывает, будто проверяет, нет ли травм. Потом обхватывает ступню ладонями, растирает круговыми движениями — всю целиком и каждый палец в отдельности, с очень сосредоточенным выражением лица, от которого Лалли становится смешно (и, может быть, чуть-чуть — от щекотки). Но он, конечно, не смеётся, просто сидит, спиной откинувшись на стену рядом с печкой, и смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век.</p>
<p>Греется.</p>
<p>Эмиль отпускает правую ступню; Лалли тут же пристраивает её ему на бедро и всё-таки фыркает, когда сосредоточенность сменяется удивлением. Хотя ненадолго: наверное, Эмиль тоже вспоминает, что пол холодный, да и собранные из чего попало лежанки пока не сильно лучше. Растирает, отогревает вторую ногу — и напоследок щекочет пятку уже намеренно, так что Лалли пихает его, недовольно морщит нос:</p>
<p>— Глупый швед с глупыми шутками, — не особо задумываясь, что из сказанного на финском будет понятно (<i>может быть, «глупый»</i>). И сразу же продолжает на шведском: — Спасибо.</p>
<p>Это слово он точно помнит. И это:</p>
<p>— Нужно спать.</p>
<p>Эмиль кивает, говорит что-то длинное и непонятное, из чего он выхватывает только «хорошо» и улыбку на лице. Потом Эмиль пытается то ли повторить, то ли продолжить на финском, но лучше от этого не становится, после короткого «Я рад…» язык у него безнадёжно заплетается, и он молча закапывается в тряпки на лежанке, укрывается курткой. (Кажется, что в секунде от того, чтобы натянуть её на голову, прячась от своей неспособности изъясняться внятно.)</p>
<p>Лалли молча похлопывает его по плечу. Сейчас, сию минуту, его всё устраивает и так.</p>
<p>Лалли думает о тепле. Тепло — пламя за почерневшей железной дверцей, рыжие отблески в узких прорезях, но его не хватит до утра, оно погаснет, и стылая ночь вытянет всё до последней капли. А сам он слишком вымотан, чтобы просыпаться каждый час или два и подбрасывать дрова. Да и собранных деревяшек не хватит.</p>
<p>Когда-то они с Туури и Онни, бывало, спали втроём в одной постели — чтобы легче было согреться, — пока у него ночь не стала полностью и бесповоротно временем для работы, а не сна. <i>Так давно, что это кажется неправдой.</i></p>
<p>Лалли отвык спать с кем-то рядом, но сейчас уверен в пришедшей в голову мысли. Добавляет в печку дров — и перебирается на лежанку к Эмилю, придвигается, натягивая на себя край его куртки, а свою куртку набрасывает на них обоих. Шепчет-шипит ему почти на ухо: «Тихо. Лежать. Спать», — потому что не хочет, чтобы он пытался что-то ещё сказать. На финском получается слишком плохо, на шведском — слишком непонятно.</p>
<p>Эмиль вздыхает и молча обнимает его одной рукой. Наверное, он тоже понимает, что так теплее — он ведь, на самом деле, не совсем дурак.</p>
<p>И, может, они снова увидят общий сон, где можно будет нормально поговорить?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Лалли путает порядок слов, потому что в финском в этом вопросе инверсии нет, а в шведском — есть</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>